Joyeuse Pâque
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Nagase n'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'il cherche. Okura aime toutes les fêtes avec du chocolat.
1. Une stupide figurine

Auteur : ChibiMow

Titre : Une stupide figurine

Résumé : Nagase n'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'il cherche

Note : Cette fois se sera un Two-Shot. Vous aurez la suite Lundi.

Une stupide figurine

Entrant dans la loge des Tokio, Matsuoka Masahiro lança un regard interrogateur à ses aînés qui étaient restés bloqués à l'entrée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Faisant un pas sur le côté, Kokubun Taichi laissa Mabo voir ce qui les avait empêchés de s'avancer plus dans la pièce.

Jetant un regard au reste de la loge, le batteur des Tokio pût apercevoir des milliers de papier argenté ou rouge et blanc joncher le sol de toute la pièce au point qu'on n'en voyait plus les dalles. Un petit objet ovale et orange vola à travers la pièce attirant le regard du nouvel arrivant vers le fond de la salle.

Assis dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, Nagase Tomoya déballa avec rage un nouvel œuf en chocolat géant jetant le papier loin de lui avant de séparer les deux côtés de chocolat pour les poser délicatement dans une boite derrière lui pour finalement entrouvrir l'ovale en plastique pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Se qu'il y vit ne dû pas lui plaire parce qu'il le lança à nouveau à travers la pièce avec un grognement rageur.

_ Euh... On l'aide ou on l'arrête ?

_ Il lui reste plus qu'un œuf entier. Il suffit d'attendre.

La discussion de Yamaguchi Tatsuya et Joshima Shigeru se termina sur un nouveau grognement énervé du plus jeune membre des Tokio.

_ Mais c'est l'arnaque ce truc là ! Combien il va falloir que j'ouvre de leur saloperie pour trouver ce stupide cadeau manquant ?

Sous la colère de leur cadet, les Tokio firent tous un pas en arrière pas très sûr de vouloir être celui qui détournerait la colère de Nagase des œufs. C'est seulement après quelques minutes à avoir écouté Tomoya pesté contre les créateurs de ces surprises stupides que Shigeru se décida à prendre la parole.

_ On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

_ Je cherche la surprise que j'ai pas ! C'est pas assez voyant ?

Sortant son portefeuille dont ne sait où, Nagase s'avança vers ses aînés près à aller racheter des œufs espérant enfin trouver la figurine manquante. Mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte, Taichi lui attrapa le bras l'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

_ Tu sais que tu peux aussi demander aux juniors si l'un d'entre eux n'a pas la surprise que tu cherches et l'échanger contre une ou deux que t'as en...

Pointant son doigt vers le sol pour essayer de compter le nombre d'œufs en plastique jonchant le sol, Kokubun abandonna peu après dix avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Beaucoup. Ca t'évitera de dépensé plus.

Un soupir découragé passa les lèvres du chanteur des Tokio avant qu'il ne se dégage de la prise de son camarade afin de pouvoir passer la porte. Mais c'était sans compter sur Tatsuya qui l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

_ Ben où tu va ?

_ Menacer les juniors pour trouver cette stupide surprise.

Un rire passa les lèvres de Matsuoka rapidement suivit par ceux du reste du groupe.

_ Tu veux de l'aide ?

_ Reste derrière moi et ai l'air méchant ça suffira.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que Tomoya et Masahiro quittèrent la loge des Tokio sans un regard en arrière.

Après quelques minutes à se balader dans les couloirs des bâtiments de la Johnny's, les deux membres de Tokio trouvèrent enfin leur premier junior à effrayer. Une gentille petite discussion plus tard, le junior partait en courant passer le mot aux restes de ses camarades alors que les sempai rentraient bien gentiment dans leur loge.

Quelques heures plus tard, un petit bruit ressemblant fortement à un ''toc toc'' se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il fallut attendre encore quelques secondes avant qu'un nouveau ''toc toc'' ne se fasse entendre de façon plus audible que la première fois.

_ Entrez.

Sur cet ordre de Joshima, la porte s'entrouvrit doucement laissant passer le visage de Marius Yo avant qu'une main n'ouvre la porte en entier et ne force le nouveau venu à faire un pas dans la salle. Jetant un regard à Nakajima Kento qui se trouvait derrière lui, Marius trouva le courage de prendre la parole.

_ Je… Euh… J'ai la figurine que tu veux.

Devant le silence de ses aînés, le plus jeune fit un pas en arrière se cognant contre Nakajima avant de recommencer à balbutier.

_ Je l'ai même eu deux… deux fois donc… si tu la veux… Je te la donne… Mais je l'ai pas… là… Elle est chez moi.

_ Ramène-la moi demain et tout iras bien pour toi.

_ D'accord.

Après avoir confirmer l'échange avec Nagase, Marius contourna Kento pour sortir de la pièce en courant. Après un soupir découragé, Nakajima suivit son cadet tout en marmonnant.

_ Faire peur aux plus jeunes à cause d'une stupide figurine, j'aurais dû me douter que les sempais de cette agence étaient fous.

Les sempais en question explosèrent de rire avant de se remettre au travail espérant que maintenant que son problème était réglé, Tomoya serait plus concentré.

_ N'empêche, créer tout ses problèmes pour une stupide figurine.

A suivre.

J'espère que cette partie est assez interressante pour que vous ayez envie de lire la suite qui est déjà écrite et arrivera lundi (sauf si j'oublie).

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


	2. T'as gardé le chocolat

Auteur : ChibiMow

Titre : T'as gardé le chocolat

Résumé : Okura aime Pâque parce qu'il y a toujours plein de chocolat.

Note : Comme promis la suite. Joyeuse Pâque tout le monde

T'as gardé le chocolat

Assis derrière sa batterie Okura Tadayoshi observait le reste des Kanjani bouger et faire du bruit dans la salle tout en mangeant du chocolat. L'avant vieille il s'était acheter des œufs en chocolat et avait trouvé trois des quatre figurines disponible à l'intérieur. Alors hier, il en avait acheté un autre espérant trouver le cadeau qu'il n'avait pas encore. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait seulement trouvé l'une de celles qu'il avait déjà. Mais bon, peut-être qu'en rachetant un œuf aujourd'hui il arriverait à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ou pas. C'était pas comme si ça allait lui gâcher la vie.

_ Tacchon ! Dit-lui que j'ai raison !

Tournant le regard vers Yasuda Shota, Okura lui lança un regard inquiet.

_ Euh… J'ai pas écouté.

_ Yu dit que Pâques c'est juste une autre fête commerciale pour vendre du chocolat.

Levant les yeux vers le plafond tout en réfléchissant, Tadayoshi haussa les épaules avant de répondre à son aîné.

_ Je pense que Yoko a raison.

_ Tu vois.

Le sourire de Yokoyama Yu s'agrandit alors qu'il passait derrière la batterie du plus jeune pour entourer ses épaules de son bras.

_ Mais ça veut pas dire qu'on ne devrait pas la fêter.

_ De toute façon toutes les fêtes permettant de manger du chocolat devrait être fêtées pour toi.

_ Il devrait même y en avoir plus.

Un rire passa les lèvres de Nishikido Ryo alors qu'il s'approchait à son tour du batteur.

_ Est-ce que c'est un sous-entendu pour qu'on cache du chocolat dans la salle et que tu les cherches ?

_ Tu peux aussi me les donner directement. Ca t'évitera d'avoir à les cacher.

_ Et toi à les chercher.

Lançant un grand sourire à Ryo, Tacchon attrapa l'un des morceaux de chocolat qu'il avait posé derrière lui pour mordre dedans.

_ Sauf que si tu ne cherche pas le chocolat, c'est plus Pâque, c'est la Saint Valentin.

La remarque de Murakami Shingo fit soupirer Okura qui croqua de nouveau dans son morceau de chocolat pour se consoler.

_ Ben je me l'achèterai moi-même le chocolat.

_ Ou Nagase-sempai a déjà prévu d'en acheter pour toi.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tadayoshi.

_ Je lui ai rien demandé cette fois.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant Shibutani Subaru la passer.

_ C'est fini.

Voyant tous ses aînés sourire, Okura commença à se demander si il n'était pas victime d'un dokkiri.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'y est fini ?

_ J'ai finis de cacher les œufs en chocolat. C'est moi le lapin de Pâque, tu ne savais pas ?

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, Tadayoshi essaya de ne pas s'imaginer Subaru avec des oreilles de lapin mais il eu du mal et vu le rire qui passa les lèvres de Maruyama Ryuhei, il n'était pas le seul.

_ Bon ben, la chasse est ouverte.

_ C'est une blague ?

Remarquant que ses aînés continuaient à sourire, Okura poussa un immense soupir.

_ Faut vraiment que j'aille les chercher ?

_ Je me suis pas fais chier à les cacher pour que tu ne les cherche pas.

_ Dans toute l'agence ?

_ Seulement dans les salles de danse.

_ Tout les salles de danse ?

Ce fut au tour de Shibutani de soupirer.

_ D'accord. Que les salles de danse des juniors. J'ai peut-être même menacé les juniors pour qu'ils les cachent à ma place donc si il en manque…

C'est sur ses derniers mots que les Kanjani au complet partir à la chasse aux œufs de pâque à travers toutes les salles de danse des juniors.

C'est dans la troisième salle de danse qu'ils visitaient qu'Okura trouva dans un œuf surprise géant le cadeau qu'il lui manquait. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Tacchon continua la chasse au chocolat sans plus se préoccuper de son cadeau introuvable.

Le soir même, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui avec un sac rempli de divers œufs, lapins ou poules en chocolat, Tadayoshi adressa un immense sourire à son amant avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

_ T'as vu, j'ai plein de chocolat.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Nagase Tomoya alors qu'il entourait le corps de son cadet de ses bras.

_ Les autres en avaient caché partout et on a passé l'après-midi à les chercher.

_ Et jamais vous ne pensez à travailler ?

_ Des fois, si. Mais aujourd'hui c'est pâque donc, non.

Le sourire de Tadayoshi se fit un peu plus grand avant que son sempai ne pose ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_ Au fait.

Attrapant les fesses de Tadayoshi, Tomoya souleva son cadet pour l'amener jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait son sac pour en sortir un œuf en plastique orange avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_ T'aurais pu me laisser là aussi.

_ Tait-toi et prend ça !

Tendant l'ovale orange à son cadet, Nagase replaça son bras autour de sa taille pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui.

_ J'ai eu du mal à le trouver mais voilà.

Ouvrant l'œuf en plastique Tacchon y trouva la surprise qui lui manquait encore hier.

_ Euh… Merci mais,… Je l'ai trouvé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Un énorme soupir passa les lèvres de Tomoya alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière contre le canapé.

_ Tu veux dire que j'ai menacé tous ces juniors pour rien.

_ Si ça peut te consoler, Baru aussi les as menacé aujourd'hui.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres de Nagase faisant sourire Okura.

_ J'espère que t'as gardé le chocolat.

Fin

Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me paraissait plus drôle avant que je ne l'écrive -_-''. Et les pauvres juniors...

Enfin bon, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit Two-Shot et joyeuse Pâque.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
